Kagome & Shessomaru
by HydroButterfly
Summary: Kagome and Shessomaru have been forced to marry because of theie parents but getting married and being in the public eye is so much to handle. This story is about Kagome and Shessomaru and how they went from hate to love and stayed by each others side through hardship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I hate you so much….

I left school early today because my parents needed me but I didn't expect them to say what they did.

I went to my car and jumped in and rode away. I got to the building. I walked in and people started bowing to me. I walked into the conference room and saw Shessomaru Takahashi. Oh how much I hate him. The guy I have been forced to hand out with until high school. We are seniors now. In freshman year we gave up trying to be friends. To his delight and mine we kept our separate ways. Until now.

I sat down next to Shessomaru and we turned to our parents. "Hello father and mother. Why am I here?" I said I just wanted this to be over. "We have some news for you both," My father Kentia said. "Ok what is it?" Shessomaru said. "Our companies are merging together," Shessomaru's father Inutashio said. "Ok how is the relevant to us," Shessomaru said. "Because you guys are to be married," Our mothers' Komara and Sai said. "What," We both yelled. "I'm not marrying this arrogant prince. can't make me," I said. I'm not dealing with this. "Oh yes we can," My father said. "I don't want to marry her. She is a brat," Shessomaru said. "You're a brat too. In case you parents haven't noticed me and Shessomaru hated each other since we were little kids," I said. I can't take any more of this. "We don't care. You are getting married in a month and there is nothing you can go about it," Our fathers' said. "You guys are going to spend time with each other and we will have people following. Now back to school both of you," Our mothers' said. We got in our cars and went to school.

(Normal Pov)

They arrived at school took hands and walked in with each other. The signed in and went to class. In class they walked in and everyone was staring at us. The teacher put on movie and ands they watched. Shessomaru started whispering stuff to her. "Do you know how much I hate you?" He said. "No," she said. "I hate you so much that I can't leave you alone," he said. The bell rang and the held hands and walked out. Kagome pulled him around the corner. "Do you know how much I hate you," Kagome said. "No," Shessomaru said. "I hate you so much that I love you," She said looking into his eyes. He paused and didn't move.

I left it cliffy because I'm just now getting back into writing. My inspiration for this story can from the lifetime movie called "Liz & Dick" so I hope you like Kagome & Shessomaru so far. Please review.


	2. Cahpter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha.

Recap: "I hate you so much that I love you," Kagome said. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her.

Chapter 2: Realization

"You love me," Sesshomaru said. "Yes I do but if you don't that's fine I don't expect you to feel the same." Kagome said. "I don't know how I feel," Sesshomaru said not sure if he should have said it. "That's okay don't feel bad. I didn't expect you to love me back," Kagome said. Sesshomaru smiled. "Let's go to lunch," He said grabbing her hand. They walk to lunch hand and hand not caring who saw.

*In lunch*(Kaugra)

"He's what!" She yelled. "He's walking down the hall with Kagome Higarashi. They are holding hands," Kikyo said. "That little bitch! What does she think she is doing he is mine everyone knows that. I know we aren't dating but I want him," Kaugra said with envy dripping from her voice. Kagome's friends walked in. Kaugra walked up to them. "We need to talk like now," Kaugra said. "About what," Inuyasha said, "About your brother and Higarashi. They are walking down the hall holding hands," She said. "Whatever Kagome hates Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said walking away with his friends.

(Kagome & Sesshomaru)

They walked in and went to a table away from everyone to talk. Kagura walked up to them. "Higarashi what are you doing," Kaugra said. "Sitting with my Fiancé," Kagome said. "YOUR WHAT!" Kagura yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone got quiet and starred to see what was going on. "Yeah, were getting married after graduation," Kagome said. Kagura yelled then fainted. "Let's go," Sesshomaru said. They walked out the cafeteria.

*In the hallway* (Kagome & Sesshomaru)

"So Kagome what are you doing for the talent show," Sesshomaru asked. "My band and I are doing 2 songs," Kagome said. "Cool so I'll see you on stage," Sesshomaru said. "Yep, I have to go get dress. See you later," Kagome said running of. Sesshomaru went to the auditorium and sat in the front.

*Backstage* (Kagome)

"Girls are you ready," Kagome said. "Yeah," They said. "Okay," Kagome said. The girls went behind the Curtin and Kagome stayed behind stage smoothing her outfit out. She was in magician's outfit. She wore a black hat, a cape/dress and heels. The announcer said the song name. The Curtin pulled up and the girls got into the song.

*Sometimes I get my head in a dilly  
Feeling so lost, ticking you off  
Now boy, you know me well  
Said, I'm that kind of feeling  
That kind of soft, that kind of silly  
But when I'm in doubt, I open my mouth  
And words come out, words come out like

Baby, there's a shark in the water  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe I said  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon

High in the sky, the song that I'm singing  
A sweet little lie, I cry wolf, cry  
Rabbit out of the hat, yes, so that's why I'm bringing  
Some tricks up my sleeve, for noticing me  
It wouldn't cause you any harm, I just want you in my arms  
I can't help, I can't help myself

Baby, there's a shark in the water  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe I said  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon

(Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do)  
(Better be soon)  
(Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do _[x2]_)

Right is right  
Rules are rules  
This is more like April Fool's  
I'm just winding you up, oh  
Jack be nimble, Jack be quick  
Please don't make too much of it  
It isn't that serious

Baby, there's a shark in the water  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe I said  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
You better get here soon

Baby, there's a shark in the water  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon

The crowed clapped. "This next song is Off the Chain. This song is dedicated to Sesshomaru," Kagome said. The music came in.

*Twisted**, you've shaken my existence  
When I'm with you baby  
Bliss is all I've come to know  
(Come to me)**

Running, I didn't see it coming  
Blinded, it's so stunning  
I don't wanna let you go

A thousand church bells ringing  
I can hear the angels singing  
When you call my name  
You love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)

The chemistry is crazy  
And you make me feel amazing  
And I can't explain  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)

Your love (off the chain) your love, your love  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)  
Your love (off the chain) your love (off the chain)  
Your love (off the chain, chain, off the chain)

Coming, just keep the magic coming  
You got me baby, crushing  
But it feels like so much more

Just when, when I least expect it  
You make it feel so epic  
Like nothing I felt before

A thousand church bells ringing  
I can hear the angels singing  
When you call my name  
You love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)

The chemistry is crazy

And you make me feel amazing  
And I can't explain  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)

Your love (off the chain) your love, your love

**(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)  
Your love (off the chain) your love (off the chain)  
Your love (off the chain, chain, off the chain)**

I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone  
Not like me tripping on like next to nothing  
Guarded my heart like a diamond ring  
But love (chain) your love (chain) changes everything

Everything has changed, everything has changed  
Everything has changed, your love is off the chain  
Everything has changed, everything has changed  
Now everything has changed, your love

A thousand church bells ringing  
I can hear the angels singing  
When you call my name  
You love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)

The chemistry is crazy  
And you make me feel amazing  
And I can't explain  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)

Your love (off the chain) your love, your love  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)  
Your love (off the chain) your love (off the chain)  
Your love (off the chain, chain, off the chain)

Your love, your love, your love, love (off the chain)  
Your love, your love, your love, love (off the chain)  
Your love, your love, your love, love (off the chain)  
(Off the chain, off the chain)

**(Sesshomaru)**

**That moment everything became clear to me. I realized that I Sesshomaru Takahasi was in love with Kagome Higarashi.**

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who loved my story. This story is going a little faster but it is the middle of the school year. This story will be at least 20 chapters or more. Because their high school lives are coming to an end. So please review my story. Please I want at least 5.**

**HydroButterFly (Where the water butterfly will always fly)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha.

Recap: **That moment everything became clear to me. I realized that I Sesshomaru Takahasi was in love with Kagome Higarashi.**

Chapter 3: Face of Love (listen to Miranda Cosgrove song on youtube)

**After the singing the judges named Kagome and her group the winners. Kagome walked off stage to Sesshomaru and kissed him. 'I'm not going to tell her I love her,' Sesshomaru thought. He pulled away from her. THe ranged signaling the end of the day and that the students could leave. Everyone piled into the hallway to get things out of their lockers. Kagome and Sesshomaru went to their cars and drove home. A month from now everything is going to change for them. They will be married and following their dreams. Kagome's to be a singer and Sesshomaru's to takeover his father's company. **

**(Next Day)(Kaugra)**

**That tramp thinks that she can just steal Shessy-sama from me. I think not. I watch as she walk in with him and to tell the truth I hate it and I will make her hurt. "Yura I'm gonna hurt that bitch from stealing Shessy-sama from me," I told her. "But you ans Sesshomaru aren't dating and never was and there is something about Kagome that says "If you mess with me I'll kick your ass"," Yura said. "Yura shut up he will be mine. Even idf I have to get Naraku to do it," I told her. "Kaugra your crazy. Your brother is in jail and isn't getting out until 2015 so that two years from now and thet will already be married and have kids," Yura said. "Well then they must be lucky but he will be mine," I said and walked away with a smirk on my face. 'That bitch doesn't know whats comin to her,' I thought.**

**(A/n: I thought about ending it here but since alot of people viewed my story but alot of you didn't leave reviews so I'm gonna keep going from here. Sorry if that doesnt make since I just drunk 3 Monsters and I out of it)**

**(Kagome)**

**Well Kaugra has been acting werid all day but I ignore it because she is stupid. But I have a bad feeling something is going to happen. Then it passed so I forgot it. I can't believe that im getting married next month for some on I hated forever that I started to love him. He isn't as bad as I thought he was. So i guess everything is okay but hopefully he gets into the idea of being in love with me. My mom always told me that sometimes loving someone is hard but getting someone to love you is harder. My heart is telling me that he is going to fall for me but my mind is saying he doesn't care which I'm pretty sure is true. So love is going to have to wait for now I'm gonna act like a senior and party and keep my grades up. But am I really strong enough to what for him to fall for me? I don't know.**

**So what do you think so far I hope you like it and beg for more. I'm gonna write more tonight and get it posted before or during the midnight hour so hope your up for it. I want 3 reviews but more than that would be lovely.**

**HydroButterFly (Where the water butterfly will always fly)**


End file.
